


Calamity Coyote catches Little Beeper

by KingFranPetty



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Hugs, Idols, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Role Models, Secret Crush, Separation Anxiety, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: What if Calamity Coyote had different motives for catching his road runner than most would think?
Relationships: Calamity Coyote/Little Beeper
Kudos: 16





	Calamity Coyote catches Little Beeper

Calamity Coyote watched carefully, Little Beeper puzzled at the strange object in utter confusion. It was finally his moment. Calamity pressed the button. Beeper was caught off guard, tangled in wires to the ground. The bird tried to get up but found it fruitless. So he started to cry out but nobody came to help and he teared up. Then the birdie heard someone from behind, The wires retracted. Freeing the feathered male. The Coyote wrapped his arms, nuzzling deeply. Jocko got up, was deeply confused by the lack of being eaten, then dashed off. 

Despite his efforts, the canine cling on to him. He figured that the only one who would have any solution to this would be The Coyote™®© himself, so that's where the road runner went. Wile E. Coyote looked up from his plans to the direction of a "Beep Beep." His student was hugging his prized bird, smiling so adorably. Willie proudly and excitedly exclaimed, "You caught the bird!?" Calamity nodded. The adult picked up his proxy and cheered, "You did it! I'm so proud of you!! I have to tell The Road Runner!" The adult male darted off to his fellow adult male. The mammal yelled and held up his prodigy, "He caught the bird! Roadie, he got Beeper!!"

Roadrunner turned his attention to his fellow teacher. He blinked a few times and cocked his head. Wilie studied his student and his catch before agreeing, "Yes... That is a good pont. Calamity, what exactly are you doing?" The child hugged his peer close. The teacher went wide eyed. He stammered, "No no, You are supposed to eat it." The kid cuddled his bird dearly and protectively, tearing up. Little Beeper grew more panicky and looked to his own role model. The Road Runner calmly strolled over. The little gray coyote started to shake in anxiety at the idea of being taken away from the person whom he suffered so badly for so long to be near. 

The red and orange road runner beeped repeatedly. Wile E. Sighed, "Calamity, I can't believe I'm telling you this but let go of the road runner before I am force to remove it." The pup wrapped his legs around the chick and refused. The Roadrunner plucked up the children, holding the pup boy by the scruff with his beak. The brown coyote huffed angrily, "What do you mean by letting them be together?! They are meant to be mortal enemies, like us!" The blue bird stepped back. "What are you saying Roadie? We aren't friends now just because we work together." The mammal argued. 

The feathered male placed the two children between himself and stood firmly. The mammalain male spat, "This is ridiculous! Hand them over, NOW." Calamity Coyote felt like he was watching his parents arguing, so he nuzzled up his comfort source into a kiss. Little Beeper was also scared by this all, so he put his wings around his.. Friend? The larger adult stared at his peer. The super genius grumbled loudly enough to understood clearly, "I'm not listening to this, I am a genius and I don't need to listen to bird brains like yo..." He was stopped mid word by a deep and long kiss. The road runner backed off the kiss and smiled a little bit. 

It was silent for a moment. Then Wilie E. spoke up, "You... You. What was that!?!" Roadie stuck out his tongue and hopped before making a "Meep Meep" sound then running off. The Coyote stood still few seconds, afterwards finding himself smiling and chasing after. The kid versions looked at each other. This event gave them a lot too think about. They stood up and walked off together into the sunset. Because I feel like that's how this should 

End.


End file.
